So Emotional
}} So Emotional,'' en español Tan Emotivo,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Rachel y Santana. La versión original pertenece a Whitney Houston. Contexto de la Canción Continuando con la tarea semanal de interpretar canciones de Whitney Houston, Santana comienza a cantar esta canción en la sala de música y luego se le une Rachel, con lo cual terminan cantando a dúo. Más tarde, esto lleva a que Rachel le diga a Santana que quiere que sean amigas por el tiempo que les queda en el McKinley High antes de graduarse. Letra Santana: I don't know why I like it, huh I just do Oooh ooh Hee! I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me I keep your photograph beside my bed Livin' in a world of fantasies I can't get you out of my head (Rachel y Santana: Oh) Rachel: I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night Why you wanna make me feel so good I got a love of my own baby I shouldn't get so hung up on you Rachel ySantana: I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!) Oh! I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel y Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Hee! I gotta watch you walk in the room baby I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm I like the animal way you move And when you talk I just watch your mouth Oh I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel y Santana: Hee hee! Santana: Ha! Rachel: Ha! Santana: Yeah, you got me You got me Hahahahaha Rachel y Santana: See I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No no no) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do (Rachel: Oh!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel con Santana: I get so emotional, ohh! (Santana: Oh baby!) Rachel y Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Chicas de New Directions: (Santana: I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (Rachel: I get so emotional) Every time I think of you (Santana: Every time I think of you) I get so (Santana: Every time!) emotional baby (Rachel: Oh-oh!) Ain't it shocking what (Santana: Yeah) love can do (Rachel: Ooh!) Rachel y Santana: (Santana: Oh) (Rachel: Oh) Yeah! Galeria Tumblr_m5lfaw0LxE1qcqdnro1_250.gif Tumblr_m30n318Li61qb6ikpo2_250.gif 5_pezberry.gif Tumblr_m88y9gpO1A1qguho5o5_250.gif So_Emotional.png tumblr_m516m04Sy81rp0ic2o6_r3_250.gif 55.gif tumblr_m6oy5tmgd41r18swpo1_500.gif tumblr_mdbm0obPim1qkx4a0o1_r1_250.gif SE7.png 300px-So_Emotional.jpg image_133965_1 (1).jpg tumblr_m39da6Q1mt1r31ms8o1_250.gif glee_984.gif tumblr_magtlhXuoW1rsylg8o1_500.gif image_133965_1.jpg tumblr_m33y64hYC61qkx9ldo1_250.gif tumblr_m9sc8ed81m1rsylg8o1_500.gif SoEmotionalGlee.png images (s7).jpg Curiosidades *Rachel se refiere a este dueto como uno espectacular y además, "el primero", y que sus voces encajaban muy bien. * Rachel le dice a Santana que podrían haber hecho más duetos en lugar de pelar tanto, sin embargo este era su cuarto dueto, A Boy Like That, I Kissed a Girl y We Found Love son los tres primeros. 350px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right|So Emotional Gleethumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Dance With Somebody Categoría:Canciones de Whitney Houston Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos Loperry Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Duetos Pezberry